A method and apparatus for delivering information using a mesh telemetry system is disclosed.
When delivering signals using mesh telemetry systems, some samples of the source signal may be delayed or lost. Further the delay at which the signal samples arrive from the source is unpredictable thereby degrading the signal for purposes requiring uniformly sampled time series signals. Because certain signal samples may be lost, the lost information contained in the source signal may not be fully reconstructed.